Thuganomics or just plain Thug?
by JadeRose1
Summary: Another story in the "Jade"Rose/Shadow series. I tried to focus more on her friend Krys & her relationship with Cena. Cena isn't acting himself & how do they deal with it when they find why? yes not my best summary sorry.
1. Chapter 1

_**Thuganomics or just plain Thug?**_

**(Time starts during testing new waters after Jade & Krys were in the gym talking about Cena)**

Kry was walking back from her talk with Jade. She was trying to bock out what she said about being careful about him. She had liked him from the first time she saw a picture of him from OVW. He was strong, powerful, and creative, a gentleman...wasn't he? He had to be, she wasn't that blind to things. Then again very rarely were Jade's feelings wrong either. Which did she trust more? Her heart that cared for John or her mind that told her to be careful.  
>If she had thought about it she would remember that just recently he tried to stop her from seeing Jade...her friend...her sister. Would he ever understand them, would he ever understand her...who she was, what she could be at times?<p>

~0~0~

Opening the door to their room she began to head directly for the bathroom to take a shower after the work out.  
>"What I get no hello?" cena called ot her from the chair he was in.<br>_what the hell is his problem?_ "Oh hello..."  
>"What you up to?"<br>"Shower then napping."  
>"Well I want you to go out with me in a few hours."<br>"We'll see."  
>"No."<br>Krys stopped mid-stride to pivot to face him. "Excuse me?"  
>"You hear me...NO we will see. You're going."<br>"I am hot, tired & sweaty. So I am going to take a shower, lay down...then we will see if I am up to going out later." John got up walking over to her. Leaning close he faintly whispered.

"Well in that case maybe I can join you..." Placing a hand behind her head he began to lean for a kiss, their lips faintly met before Krys pulled away.  
>"I must totally smell..." She begins to pull away more until John still holding her towards him has her snagged by her hair. "Let go."<br>"No...You want to stay in so bad...we can have fun our own way in. Oh & trust me Krys...when I'm done you're be even sweatier." Still holding her by the back of the head he came in again for a kiss, harder then the first. Part of Krys was pissed off, while the other part the more primal side loved when he was so forceful when it came to passion. She almost growled when she felt him push his tongue past her lips. His other arm wrapped around her to try to prevent her from going anywhere. Pulling her closer she knew exactly what he had on his mind. Giving into the thoughts in her mind she allowed herself to be led for the next few hours of fun. At least it stopped her from having to go out.

Waking up the next morning for breakfast they both decided to eat in. After they were done eating Krys got up walking into the bathroom to shower. While she was under the water with her eyes closed she felt a hand rub over her back.  
>"Not now John, there was enough of that yesterday."<br>"And what is wrong with a repeat?"  
>"I have plans."<br>"Oh." He pulls his hand away & out of the shower "With who?"  
><em>here we go again<em> "I'm going out with Jade this afternoon shopping."  
>"Yea I just bet." Shutting the water off she grabs a towel to wipe her eyes &amp; wrap around her head.<br>"You trying to imply something John?" She steps out of the shower looking for another towel. Before she has a chance to grab on John grabbed her from behind wrapping both arms around her pinning her back to his chest. His voice thick with displeasure.  
>"You been spending more time with that...nobody then you are your man."<br>_no body?...Jade? How dare he?_ Krys faintly struggled against him trying to get free it was harder then she thought She guessed it must have been cause she used to much energy yesterday. John just held her closer & tighter the more she struggled. It was odd she didn't know why, but she tried something. She stopped struggling, just tried to relax. "What do you want? I told you I already have plans & Jade is not a nobody, she's my friend."  
>"You want to go out with her, but not me? Something wrong with me?"<br>"I just didn't feeling like going out to a club or dinner or whatever last night. I made plans with Jade down at the gym yesterday."  
>"Oh what she was watching you work up a sweat?"<br>_what the...what was he implying? Ok remain calm._ "We worked out together down there if you must know. _ok now..._ With a bust of energy Krys quickly managed to pull out of John's grasp & back into the bedroom. She had a feeling her actions had shocked him so before he could realize what she did she quickly got dressed. She rushed for the door grabbing her purse & key before heading out quickly yelling. "See you tonight." She heard him yell after her as the door shut, at this point she didn't care.  
><em>Damn Jade and her feelings.<em>

Getting to the meeting place she headed in expecting to be late after John's stunt that morning. Yep, damn Jade was already at the shop sitting on a bench. Standing up as Krys aproched.  
>"Ok what happened?" Jade asked looking her over.<br>"What you mean...nothing happened."  
>"Ok whatever, let just get this done." Jade sighed.<br>"Ok we are in a rush, what's the deal with you today?"  
>"Nothing...Just got 'his' first match tonight."<br>"I see." Krys offers a faint smile. "So who's the poor sap?"  
>Now was Jade's turn to offer a smile, her faintly chilling. "Jayre...well Jason."<br>Krys shook her head. "K I need to ask...they came up with that or did you request it?"  
>"Well kinda both, he was on a list of guys I said." They headed into the store beginning to look over the racks in the different departments. At times Jade picking up faint traces of things from Krys, a feeling of confusion, uncertainty, even faintly anger...towards her at times. It go to a point she had to ask. "What did I do?"<br>Krys looks at her from the other rack. "What?"  
>"What did I do wrong?"<br>"What you mean...nothing Jade."  
>"Don't pull that Krys. I know something was wrong when you first got here, it has only grown since then...now towards me."<br>"Stop it."  
>"What?"<br>"Stop prying into my head."  
>"So...sorry I can't help it...it is how we are."<br>"No it's how you are."

"You too if you would allow it."  
>"What &amp; be cursed like you? Unable to shut it off?"<br>"Maybe I don't wish to? Maybe I'm not afraid of what I am...but this is not the place to talk about it."  
>"Right it's not."<br>"Then lets go some where we can."  
>"No I don't want to talk...there is nothing to talk about. I think I'll be taking off." Krys turned with the items she picked up that day to the register to pay for them. Jade just stood there watching her. She hated to see Krys this way, this kind of situation, but she knew Krys had to learn things on her own. Once she watched Krys leave she quickly finished up her own shopping &amp; returned back to rest up for the match that night.<p>

**(OK Guys I know I have not posted any "Jade"Rose/Shadow stories in like forever I hope you guys still enjoy them. & PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review so I know if I should keep posting them.)**


	2. Chapter 2

At the arena that night Krys was backstage watching the monitors when John walked up behind her & the sat.  
>"Hey why you avoiding me?"<br>"You know why."  
>"How many time need I say I am sorry? I just don't like being ignored. I thought you liked having fun Krys, yet I seem to just be pushed into the background. What happened to us being a couple?"<br>"You know what John...I just don't know. I thought I did, but I guess I was wrong. Hearing the bell she looks sighing. "Great I wanted to see that..oh well, later." She got up beginning to walk away when he grabbed her by the arm.  
>"Wait? You trying to break up with me?" He stood up to face her.<br>"If that's how you see it I guess so."  
>"No...you're not breaking it off." John snapped at her still holding her arm in a tight grip.<br>"I didn't say if I was or not, you are now let me go."  
>"Not yet, I try to talk to you &amp; you take off. Now you saying you want to break things off."<br>"Let me go John...now." She looked into his eyes her gaining a faint gold tint. He looked & knew he saw it this time.  
>"No...I don't know what is going on, but I want to...so I am not letting you go."<p>

"Didn't the lady ask ya nicely?" Came a thick southern draw from behind Krys.  
>"Butt out Hardy. This is none of your business."<br>"Well ya have no right to treat a lady like she is property." Something in the young southern voice calmed the animal in Krys that was so threatening to lash out at John. Luckily at that point he did let her go focusing his attention on the younger of the two Hardy's. Walking past Krys to get closer to him.  
>"Fine you wish to make it your business why don't you make me?"<br>Krys shaking her head clearing it then realizing the situation in front of her. Why did she even act that way? Who knows.  
>"Ok both of you cut it out. I don't belong to no one but myself." She yelled at them both.<br>"Then he shouldn't of butted in to your business." answered John  
>"And you shouldn't treat women like some sort of Neanderthal." retorted Jeff.<br>"You both are fools...I'm staying else where tonight John...see you when ever." She turned walking off not even noticing the two men begin to bicker again.

Jade was resting back at the hotel when there was a knock at her door. Opening the door she moved to allow Krys in shutting the door behind her.  
>"Ok now?" Jade asked<br>"He's a jerk..."  
>"Honestly or just mood swings?"<br>"What!...Honestly, keeps trying to force his wishes on me instead of asking what it is I wish. I think we may be over, but I don't know for sure yet."  
>Well grab a chair prop your feet up &amp; get some rest...unless to want to try to share a bed?"<br>"Um...I'll take the chair...no offence."  
>"None taking."<br>"Ok rest & maybe the morning will clear your head."  
>"Yea maybe...night."<br>"Night."

Krys woke up slowly stretching. She was the kind of person that could sleep anywhere. Looking over at the clock by the bed it read just after 4:30 am. Then glancing at the bed she saw Jade still sound asleep, well no point waking her. Grabbing her purse & taking Jade's room key she headed out for a walk. She was heading down the hall when she almost ran strait into Gayda.

"Morning Girl."  
>"Oh...Morning Jackie, what you doing up this early."<br>"Normal for me & you?"  
>"Can't sleep."<br>"Man woes?"  
>"Yea."<br>"Hey I know bout those...come on go for a walk with me?"  
>"Sure why not."<br>Both ladies started to take off. Reaching the parking lot they got into Gayda's car heading off. Pulling into a local dinner they head inside & get a table. Krys thought Jackie was going to order breakfast but instead ordered a very late dessert. She tried not to chuckle as she was also eyeing the dessert case when they walked in.

Both girls sat there eating their selections chatting & laughing when Jackie asked.  
>"K Girl what Jon Jon do now?"<br>"Hu?"  
>"What John do now? You said you had man trouble."<br>"Oh that...nothing...he is just...well...acting possessive."  
>"I hope not too much."<br>"Maybe...I don't know. It's just...well he tells me what he wants me to & does not ask. Get angry when I tell him I have plans with other people. He has already insulted one of my closest friends. Cause I tried to get some space, he accused me of leaving him. I actually told him if that is how he sees it, maybe I am. But I never actually told him we were over. He got into a fight at the arena tonight with Jeff Hardy. Only cause Jeff saw how John was trying to treat me & didn't like it." Krys without realizing it gets faintly starry eyed. "Now that a true southern gentleman."

"Hmmm seems you have a lil side crush."  
>"Wh...What?" Shakes her head "No I don't...What you mean."<br>"You have a crush on Jeff."  
>"No...No I don't only John..."<br>"You trying to convince yourself or say it enough so you can convince him?"  
>"It's the truth...I am with John, that's all there is. I just need to get him to see that &amp; not always worry just cause I don't want to go out all the time."<br>"Ok girl fine...if that's what you want to believe. So you said something about insulting a friend? It wasn't me, was it?"  
>"No Jackie, not you...don't get me wrong. You are a good friend, but I mean Jade...um... Shadows 'manager'. He first insults her by basically calling her a nobody. Then implied she was lazy when I mentioned about us talking in the gym. He then got angry cause I told him I was going out shopping with her." She lowers her head with a sigh.<br>"Has he hit you yet?"  
>Krys' head shot up fast to look at Gayda. "WHAT...sorry...but no...of course not. Why would you say that?"<br>"Just a feeling girl...what you said so far...you body language, just be careful."  
>Krys faintly laughed finishing her cake. "You beginning to sound like Jade."<br>"Well two of us giving you the same advice...it might be telling you something."  
>"Yea maybe...I just don't know."<br>"Ok girl, just so ya know I am sure if you need it Charlie & me can find room for you if you ever need it." The waitress comes over giving them the bill.  
>"I'll keep that in mind." Both girls get out their money paying their part of the bill plus the tip &amp; head back to the hotel.<p>

**(Thank you to all my wonderful readers.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Getting back up to Jade's room she swipes the key heading back inside. Oddly she doesn't let the door shut all the way as something just didn't seem right. Reaching over she hit the light switch near the door. She nearly gasped as the place was in shambles & the bed at first look appeared empty.  
>"Jade?...JADE?..." Flipping the safety bar out to prop the door open slightly she carefully heads into the room ready to run just in case. Reaching near the bed her foot hit something on the floor. She began to shake her head hoping her was wrong when she carefully bent down to check. Allowing her eyes to shift to see better in the darkened room. She sadly was right as laying passed out on the floor was Jade. Backing up she quickly did a scan of the room for any other sign on life there as she made her way back towards the door. No it looked like they were the only ones there. Making sure she had the key she shut the door &amp; rushed back out of the room, down the flights of stairs to the lobby. The night clerk looked up seeing Krys standing there. He could tell her frazzled state.<br>"What's wrong Miss?"  
>"Room 421...my friend was attacked...room a mess. She's on the floor, but I didn't see how bad she was...I didn't want to touch anything."<br>"Ok Miss, we will send someone right up." While she stood there she saw him pick up the phone calling the house Dr. Turning she headed for the elevator. She got there & waited outside till the Doctor showed up. Swiping the key she allowed him to enter & motioned towards the bed. He headed over & she followed.  
>"What's her name?"<br>"Rose Lindsey but everyone calls her Jade." The doctor knelt by Jade checking her over before pulling out his radio calling the front desk for an ambulance to be called.  
>"Miss please wait outside..." Krys didn't want to but did as instructed. Then felt better of it.<p>

"I'll be in room 407, please let me know when they get here."  
>"If there is time." That didn't sound good but there was no other choice. Turning she headed down the hall. Reaching 407 she knocked a couple times till the door finally cracked open with Jackie peeking out.<br>"Hey...wasn't planning on seeing you so soon...what's wrong...never mind just come on in." Jackie stepped to the side allowing Krys to come in. "You lucky I hadn't falling back asleep yet." Kry looks over at the bed Charles fast asleep with faint little snores every once in a while. "Don't mind him...he sleeps like a log. What can I do for you?"  
>"I need a place to wait for a bit...Ja..Jade was attacked."<br>"WH...what? When...how?"  
>"Must have been while we were gone...not sure how. I got back &amp; the room was a mess...she was passed out by the bed. The hotel Dr is with her now waiting for an ambulance. I don't know why I have a bad feeling who did it."<br>"John?"  
>"I don't want to think it, but that is the first thought I had. Who else could it have been? No...it couldn't of been."<br>"Girl if that your first guess you should let them know even if you're wrong it is a start. Why would he attack her though?"  
>"To try to find me? Maybe cause he is jealous of our friendship. I don't know."<br>"Well if you feel safer you can stay here till you get word."  
>"Thanks, I just don't want to put you two in danger if that is the case. I just didn't know where else to go."<br>"Think nothing else of it...I'll heat us some water for tea while we wait."  
>"Thanks." Krys walked to sit on the bench near the door. Her mind kept going back to her idea that is was John...but he wouldn't be that bad would he? How could who ever it was catch Jade off guard like that. It had to of been off guard or she wouldn't of been hurt like that.<p>

About 20 minutes later there was a knock on the door. Jackie went over & asked though the door while looking out the peephole.  
>"Who is it?"<br>"The Dr. is...actually I never got her name a woman from room 421 said she was coming down here."  
>"One moment." She turns to look towards Krys. "What room was Jade in?"<br>"421" Jackie opens the door allowing the Dr. to enter, Krys stands right up. "How is she?"  
>"Still knocked out they are taking her to Mercer General." Jackie goes grabbing her bag &amp; writes a brief note for Charles.<br>"Come on I'll take you." All three head into the hall. Thanking the Dr. the two of them take off.

Reaching the hospital they head into the emergency room. Krys heads to the nurses desk to check on Jade's condition. A faint sigh of relief as she heads back over to Jackie.  
>"What they say?"<br>"She is awake, but hasn't told them anything yet. They are currently getting her moved to a room. Only problem is they don't want anyone visiting her for a few more hours."  
>"Well that sucks...we'll come on then, I'll treat you to breakfast. Then maybe window shop till we can come back."<br>"Sounds good, but how can you keep eating like that?"  
>"Hey rare occasion...and high metabolism." They both head out back to the car.<p>

Krys' mind was on things other then food & shopping she spends most of breakfast moving the food around her plate more then eating it. While window shopping Jackie would point something out & get a faint "Yea that's nice." About 7:30 Jackie got a call on her cell. It was Charles who she quickly filled in about what happened including the fact that they were just getting ready to head back to the hospital. Hanging up the phone they headed back to Jackie's car & the then hospital. By that time they could go through the main entrance. Checking with the receptionist they get her room number. Heading up they reach her room but the door is shut with a officer outside.

They waited Krys getting a little nervous. Why didn't she think the hotel would have called the police after she reported an attack in their hotel? It was a few minutes before a man in a grey suit came out of the room. He turned looking at the women.  
>"You both friends of Ms. Lindsey?"<br>"Not exactly."  
>"I am, she brought me to see her."<br>"You are?"  
>"Krystle Douglas...but most just call me Krys."<br>"I see...Ms Douglas. What do you know about what happened to your friend?" She sighed a second.  
>"Nothing sir...I just found her after coming back from a walk."<br>"I see..so you reported the incident. Would you mind coming to the station later. Offer us a set of prints."  
>"Why?"<br>"So when the room gets checked, we can remove yours from those that may be found."  
>"I see...I guess."<br>"Good see you later then." Pulls a card from his pocket handing it to Krys. "Oh it may be wise if only you go in...you know not to overwhelm her?" The detective motioned, him & the officer headed for the elevators.

"It's ok Girl, I'll wait here."  
>"You sure."<br>"Yea go, I know you're worried about her." Krys nodded, Turning to head into the room she knocked lightly before entering. Jade was sitting up in the bed some her eyes closed.  
>"Jade?"<br>"Hey...anyone else with you?"  
>"Well Gayda, but she is in the hall."<br>"Good..." Jade sighed as she opened her eyes. "I don't have my glasses or contacts with me."  
>"Hey, that's the least of your problems...what happened to you?"<br>"I am still trying to piece some of that together myself."  
>"Well what do you remember?"<br>"Knocking on the door...sitting up & look over & see you weren't in the chair. I figured you went for a short walk & forgot to get a key from me. I must have been half asleep, got up & to the door. Opened it getting ready to ask you if you forgot something. The door barly cracked open when it was fourced rest of the way..." Cringes faintly closing her eyes.  
>"By who?"<br>"I...I do...don't remember."  
>"Was it John?"<br>"Wh...unsure...it was all a jumble."  
>"Jade please try...did he do this...was it John? Please..."<br>Raising a hand to rub her forehead. "A jumble of images...not clear...ple...please stop."  
>Krys steps back sighing. "Sorry Jade...Last I want to do is cause more pain, but if it was him...I need to know...Titan needs to know."<br>Her voice pained. "I know...I am sorry I wish I could remember. You know me...give it a day or two & it should come back."  
>"Yea I do know you. Just rest up...I'll be back later. For now I'll try to stay away from him."<br>"Good, might be best that way." Krys walked back over patting Jade's shoulder before turning to leave.

"Any luck how is she?"  
>"She will be fine with some rest, but she don't know who attacked her. But it was defiantly an attack. She thought I had left without a key &amp; was trying to get back in. She remembers the door getting forced open after she undid the lock, but that is all."<br>"No problem...I'll talk to Charles about getting a room with two beds or maybe even a suite."  
>"You don't need to."<br>"Hey if John did what you think he may of...I insist."  
>"Thanks."<br>"Hey no problem. Lets go before Charles send the dogs after me." Nodding they both headed out & back to the hotel.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day they released Jade from the hospital. All her test came back clear except for the lapse of memory which they told her was normal. Of course she was told if she remembered anything to let them & the police know. She wasn't planning on either. Catching a cab to the hotel after protesting by the hospital she got to the front desk. After many apologies by the manager she was given a note from Titan office for her to go home & take at least 2 weeks vacation.

Normally any of them would be happy for a small vacation; she was just worried about two things. One she just got there to be gone already would not do well for fan base. Two could Krys stay away from John long enough till she could figure out what was going on.

It was only a few days that Jade was off the road when while Krys was out with Gayda shopping her cell phone began to ring. They both stopping looking at it before Krys picked it up. Not recognizing the # she slowly opened it putting it to her ear.  
>"Hello?"<br>_"Krys?"_  
>"Yea who's this?"<br>_"Marc."_  
>"Mark who?"<br>_"Johns cuz Marc."_  
>"HEY CRACKHEAD."<br>_"WHAT?...What ever..."_  
>"Hey what you want?"<br>_"Question...you think John been acting a little odd lately?"_  
>"Honestly...a lil is putting it mildly."<br>_"Why what he been doing around you?"_  
>"Well I can't go into everything right now...but lets see. Meaner, controlling, possessive, jealous, &amp; I think something else I haven't been able to confirm."<br>_"What...just so I have some idea...please Krys."_  
>"I am worried he attacked a friend of mine...so bad Titan sent them off the road for a few weeks."<br>_"Damn...well I guess I wasn't imagining the mood swings. He got into a few fights around here too."_  
>"When it start for you?"<br>_"It started about 2 months ago...you guys just got picked up by Titan. For some odd reason he went to check out an old fort we had as kids. He really didn't tell me why. He was acting odd ever since he got back from it."_  
>"Ok Marc thanks...I'll be careful."<br>_"K be in touch."_Krys hung up the phone putting it away.

"Mark?"  
>"No the one I bet you're thinking of...it was John Cuz."<br>"Oh what he want?"  
>"It seems John is acting odd off the road as well."<br>"Well all that much more to try to steer clear of him."  
>"Yea but that is hard when you manage him."<br>"Well we will work something out."

Back at the hotel Cena was pacing in his room. He felt so confused, lost what was happening to him? He knew Krys stopped rooming with him for some reason but he didn't know why. Whenever he tried to figure it out it only led to a massive headache. Nothing had made sense over the last month or so. He had trouble remembering certain events, almost like holes in his memory or blackouts. He felt he couldn't report it...he just got there & couldn't afford to be sent off the road for some doctor to check him out. Pulling out his cell he dials & waits.  
>"Hey...yea it's me...whoa...um what type greeting that for your fav cuz?...what you mean?...Hey I act the way I always have man...from who?...Krys? What she say?...What, come on you know me...what you mean thought you did?...you sure?...honestly I don't know... OK if I can track her down...I 'm not sure...like who?...no, no doctors that's the last thing I need...A man possessed hmm...isn't that a little over the top?... OK later man." Hanging up the phone he calls the front desk &amp; leaves a note for Krys before laying down.<p>

When the girls got back to the hotel Jackie stopped to check for any messages. She was handed a note for Krys. Looking over at her before walking over with it.  
>"This was left for you hun."<br>"Thanks maybe it's Jade." Taking it she opens it looking it over a faintly confused look crosses her face.  
>"What it is? Bad news?"<br>"Not sure yet...it's from John, he really wishes to talk to me."  
>"Ignore it girl...only trouble there."<br>"But what if it is something serious?"  
>"What like he wants to try to beat you up?"<br>"No like he wants to explain or apologize?"  
>"I doubt that...but if you want, I'll come up with you."<br>"Thanks." Both women turn heading for the elevator.

Reaching Cena's room Krys knocks then waits. Then knocks again.  
>"Maybe he went out?"<br>"Maybe..." Just then the door opens.  
>"Hey Krys..."<br>"Hey...you said you wanted to see me?"  
>"Yea but I was expecting you alone."<br>"I figured, but with how you had been lately...I didn't know if it was wise."  
>"How I had been? Pl...please come in." Krys nodding she entered first with Jackie behind her. He seemed different some how. John shut the door then walked to sit. "Krys hun...how have I been acting?"<br>"A overly possessive, jealous jerk."  
>"When?"<br>"That last few weeks...almost since you came here...I almost regretted you getting contacted by Titan."  
>John looks down rubbing his head. "I don't remember...honestly."<br>"Nothing?"  
>"Well nothing that I can connect to acting the way you say I was...some things are hard for me to remember."<br>"Do you remember the night we fought at the arena? Jeff came over to stop it, & I stayed in another room?"  
>"No...I..I just know one day you just stopped rooming with me...about a week ago with no explanation."<br>"How about you thinking I was breaking up with you?"  
>"No...I did?...did we?"<br>"Not exactly...just your actions...I stayed away for a few days so far. I was planning on longer till we figure out what's been going on. "  
>"Why I worried there is more?"<br>"Not much except Marc said you were acting odd at home too. Getting into fights with him & your brothers...real arguments & fights. That and...we...well a friend of mine got attacked about a week ago."  
>John tried not to act shocked. "You think I did it?"<br>"We don't know...she don't remember who did it."  
>"She?"<br>"Yea...Jade...the girl I told you about in OVW. The one that is like a sister to me...That's the other thing. Since you started acting this way...you always found some way of insulting her or belittling her around me." John closed his eyes lowering his head into his hand.  
>"I do..don't remember any of it...I...I remember coming back to the arena alone...then going to sleep. That's all."<br>"Ok John...if you say so...look I have plans tonight...I'll catch you later?"  
>"Ok sweetie...stay safe." Krys against better judgment gave him a hug before leaving with Jackie. She felt something was wrong...off with him but what?<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Jade was sitting at home damn she hated it. Sitting around twiddling her thumbs. She was worried for her friend with no way to help. She felt fine at this point except for not remembering the full event. That partly worried her as normal blanks in her memory should of filled in by now. Standing up to grab a book from the shelf there was a knock on the door. Turning with book in hand not even seeing the one she grabbed she asked who was it, with no answer. Shaking her head she turned to walk away when another knock came. Asking who it was again with the same results. Closing her eyes she shook off the feeling she was having then turning her foot must of caught on something as it caused her to trip the book falling from her hand. Cursing to herself over her clumsy actions. A quick check to see she was fine she began to get up & grab the book when she saw where the book opened to 'possessions'. _What the hell? Why I have a feeling I was meant to see this?_ Picking it up she looked the spin over 'Celestials & Abyssals- Are they among us'. Great her dad & his odd library how she end up with that one? Oh well she knew by now odd things happen for a reason. Carefully walking over she sits & begins to read the chapter. She barley got started & already was getting a very bad feeling. The phone rang, part of her didn't want to answer, but then decided maybe she should. Reaching it she saw who's # it was.

"Hey Krys…About the same…no clue yet though I may try something later…I won't….Yea yea…Well I may have some idea, but it may sound nuts…true that is hard for us…It may not be him…just something I am checking into…why it odd me saying that…oh really? What he say to you?…I see that may only confirm what I am beginning to suspect, just be careful till I can confirm it…I will, till then…Bye."

Hanging up the phone she walks back over to the book finishing the chapter…Could this be the explanation to John's actions? Could it not of even been him…mentally anyways? Could that also be what is clouding her mind. Standing she places the book back on the shelf. Walking to a cabinet she removes a black candle. Walking over she places it on the coffee table kneeling to light it. Standing she shuts the light in the room the flame from the single candle thrashing in the wick, casting a multitude of shadows on the walls around her. She can see as some of the shadows gain almost a life of their own around her…Was she getting stronger or where they sent to keep an eye on her? Walking back over she kneels before the candle her black eyes focusing on the jumping flame. She allows her eyes to relax yet stay open. Her heart & mind wishing for her to see what she could not before. Allow for her to see what has been hidden so that she may help her friend. The sharp flame turned in to a fuzzy hue of reds & oranges filling her whole field of vision. She could almost feel the darkness of the shadows move closer to her wrapping her in almost a blanket of darkness even though all she could see was the light from the flame. A swirl of images began to sweep her mind. The mortal side of her felt overwhelmed a heaviness pushing down on her chest. The air almost felt thick to breath as she collapsed to the floor her vision & mind entering a darkness….part of it almost felt welcoming.

Coming to Jade wasn't even sure how much time had passed, All she could tell was a softness around her. Ok how did she end up in bed. More so did she learn what she wanted? Standing she walked to the other room seeing the candle was burned out she walked to where her sketch pad was. Sitting with a pencil in hand she closed her eyes relaxing. Opening them she partly saw the image she was worried she would. There was something different though. It was an image of the attacker coming through the hotel door. It was John, but there was something more. A larger figure that could not be seen clearly almost imposed over him. It was his body, but this larger form was controlling him. Walking over to the bookcase again her eyes scanned for the book from before hoping to maybe find some sort of reference. Not much help except to confirm her idea of how to stop it even if for just a short time. Walking over to the phone she dials Krys' #

"Hey it's me…what….opps sorry didn't see the time…where are you?…oh sorry got a question…can you try to get a hold of something personal of Johns….I don't know I guess something he normally wouldn't be without…well, he may be possessed…I'm not kidding…as soon as you can, you told me he actually sorta seemed himself…ok so then it would be best to try to get it from him before that changes again…good then as soon as you have it I will get it from you…I am gonna try a shielding spell…NO Not from us silly, from what ever is controlling him…well then we will need to try to find from him when it exactly started. Once we know that maybe We can actually stop it….same here, catch ya later…Bye." Hanging up the phone since there wasn't much more she could do tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

Krys hanging up the phone sat on the edge of the sofa thinking. What could she get a hold of hopefully without him getting suspicious. Then it hit her, his chain. He has it like it is fused to him except during his matches. Now the problem was getting it & how long would Jade need it for whatever she had planned? She hoped not to long, luckily John had a match the next night. She would wait for her opening then. Laying down on the sofa she pulled the sheet over her closing her eyes.

The next day she called Jade to work out the plans. Luckily Jade gave her an idea of where to put the chain so she could get it quickly during John's match, if quick enough maybe even get it back to Krys before the match was even over. Working out the details they both cleared off the phone to deal with what they needed to for that night.

At the arena it was getting closer to bell time & Krys could almost feel the shift in John, unnerving was an understatement. She really wished she didn't have to get this close, but she was his manager & she also had to do it to pull off Jade's plan. Just had to pray it would work. Walking with him to the ring & both sliding it. She reached to take the chain from him, a chill swept her body starting from where his hand touched hers. Once outside most expected her to place the chain in the corner on just hold it, but it looked as though it was accidentally dropped. Her foot Lazily pushing it under the apron.

It was getting close to the finish & faint worry was hitting her as she ha not received the signal she was waiting for. Just as John hit the F-U she felt a faint tap on her foot. Bending down as though to check her shoes she felt the chain. Picking it up she could feel a faint warmth to it that then faded. A paper folded on it. 'not till the locker room' Nodding she placed the paper in her pocket just in time to slide in the ring to celebrate his win. She then slid out & at the base of the ramp before he had a chance to call for the chain.  
>He motioned for it &amp; she shook her head. He almost glared at her, a look in his eyes she never seen before as he slid out &amp; began to follow after her. Turning she tried to stay a few steps ahead till they reached to room. Krys came in first &amp; John fast on her heels, neither one spotting Jade in the corner at first.<p>

"WHAT WAS THAT?" He snapped at her  
>"Nothing…"<br>"Way didn't you give me the chain?"  
>"Maybe cause I am sick of seeing you hit people with it after you already won."<br>"That none of your business."  
>"I'm your manager that makes it my business….HERE." She tosses him the chain as she does Jade crosses her fingers hoping it doesn't react too soon. John catching it slips it around his neck.<br>"You just better be lucky I don't ever use it on you." He sneered in her direction.  
>Kry almost with a growl. "I'll like to see you try…then love to watch the DRS. try to remove it from your throat. "<br>He takes a step as though about to carry his threat when a wave of dizziness hits him. A burning warmth starting from his neck…no from the chain. A deep almost primal snarl forms from his lips as he lowers to a knee. His face a wicked contortion.  
>"Why you….BITCH…."<br>"Well close" Came Jade's voice from the corner steeping into the light her shades covering her eyes. "Witch is more like it…in my case anyways."

His body jerked forward as though a bolt of energy stuck him from behind. Almost on instinct even though she didn't know if it was safe Krys moved forward to catch him. He was out cold. The two of them carefully moved to lay him down on the bench.  
>"What you do to him?"<br>"Him nothing…that thing in him…shackled him for a time."  
>"How long is for a time."<br>"Until someone is dumb enough to remove the chain, I hope. I never did one before, he shouldn't be able do it himself. When does he have time off?"  
>"Two days."<br>"Ok you might want to somehow warn his family about it."  
>"How?"<br>"Well…um…tell his brothers & cuz it is a bet you 2 have…or something."  
>"ok..so how long is he out for?"<br>"Not sure. But since I should still be in Philly I better get going. Try to find out from him the last clear memory he has, it may give us a clue how it got here."  
>"Ok I will." Jade was getting ready to turn to leave the way she came. "Wait Jade?"<br>"Yea?"  
>"His Cuz mentioned an old child hood fort."<br>"Ok we can check into it when you get off the road with him." They both nodded as Jade vanished into the darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

**(OK almost done with this installment of the "Jade"Rose/Shadow series what do you all thing Please review.) **

Reaching the hilltop that looked down on the fort Jade faintly shook her head. It was the typical kids in the woods fort. You know scraps of wood here, pieces of metal there. The type of thing that looks like it could fall any minute yet somehow survives the strongest of storms.  
>"Yeah this is the place." Commented Jade<br>"How you know I'm sure there are tons of these around."  
>"Relax you senses. Tell me what you feel, see or hear."<br>Closing her eyes lightly Krys tries to focus on everything around her.  
>"A heaviness to the air, caution, danger. It's quite…as some would say too quite. No birds, no animals, not even a rustle of leaves. Almost an odd electricity in the air." She slowly opens her eyes Cat like in shape, golden in color looking down towards the fort. "A faint light, very dim…forms moving inside, can't tell how many." Krys then wobbles a bit Jade holds her back with a hand to prevent her from falling down the hill. "Wow…um…thanks. Ok so now what."<p>

"I got to close what is causing the light & send back what came out of it. First task though is we need to set some way to prevent anything more from getting out. Think you can move now?"  
>"Yeah I should be fine." Nodding they both carefully make their way down the hill side. A good few feet away they stop. Reaching into her satchel she hands Krys a small bag of salt, a long thin dagger that had almost the same warming feeling John's chain did before. "What these for?"<br>"Binding circles & incase anything gets past me."  
>"Great…just great…oh yea I woke up today just jumping for the chance to slay some nasty demons…" Krys said sarcastically.<br>"The sarcasm is not needed. Come on I know I taught to a basic circle of protection. Binding is the same way…just this time we are trying to keep the negative inward instead of outward. You take the outer circle I'll take the inner…we will do a total of 4, two each. I don't want you to cross into the closest circle…it will give you a barrier warning incase they get out." Krys nodded & did one of those 'what ever you say type salute'. They both walked taking an opposite direction as each formed their first circle of salt on the ground. Neither one took note of the tall form watching them from a nearby tree that for some unknown reason was drawn there. He was curious as to what this place was & what the two of them was doing there. Jade should have been home still on the mends, then again he always suspected something different about her then most. Krys at times was as curious to him, just not to the same depth. He could feel the dark aura that radiated from building.

Oddly he also felt the energy from what the girls where doing. He hoped they knew what they were doing & not just someone foolish that would only piss off what was inside. Rubbing his glove clad hands he figured if need be he could do it himself. It wasn't the first time he dealt with their kind…Against &With.

Jade was just finishing her first circle when a odd bolt of energy almost like a lightning bolt emerged from the building Striking her in the back. She fought back the scream that wished to emerge from her throat as she dropped to one knee. Her hand tossing the salt out the last bit needed to seal it. Krys could hear the crack in the air. Looking for the source but saw not clouds, that is when she saw Jade, with concern she began to step towards. A quick shake of her head Jade motioned her back. "Finish yours." Her voice full of pain. "We have 2 more before I go in."

"You're nuts Jade."  
>"It must be done."<br>"Let's place the Circles then you take a break."  
>"Can't…if we wait too long they may fine a way through that or the one in John may some how break free &amp; come here to destroy them from the outside." Jade slowly stand up again.<br>"I thought you said it was locked in till someone removed the chain or we close that gate."  
>"It should but nothing is set in stone, plus can you guarantee no one would take it off of him?"<br>"I don't think they would."  
>"None of his brothers are as bad with dares as he is?"<br>"Well…"  
>"Nough said….come on &amp; let's get this done before another bolt tries to come out. Place your second circle between my two." Jade carefully moved forward now only about a foot from the fort she begin to lay down what will be the 4th circle as Krys begins work on the third.<p>

The Tall dark form by the tree offered a faint nod. He was impressed. He had seen those bolts before & knew exactly how nasty they could be…then again he had even thrown a few himself in the time with 'them'. Jade's handling of them made him wonder that much more about her. What was it about her that made her different.

"Jade? I don't think we are alone." Krys tried to continue her work yet also on the presence she felt from a nearby tree.  
>"I Know…as long as they stay there, pay it no mind…just need to finish this…DUCK!" Both girls with quick reflexes drop to the ground in time to have bolts of energy strike the completed second circle. The energy could bee seen dissipate around &amp; up the circle a good ten feet or so. "Damn that was close." Getting up both girls rushes to complete the third &amp; forth Circle.<br>"Did the barrer hold?" Asked Krys  
>"Did the salt change color?"<br>Krys does a quick check over her shoulder. "Nope"  
>"Then it held. I'm going in….remember. Don't come in until you feel the gate is closed…no matter what you may hear."<br>"I don't like that. What if you need me?"  
>"I need you out here incase they get past." Krys gave a reluctant nod as Jade turned heading into the fort.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Crouching down bracing herself on the ground Krys kept one hand on the ground the other on her knee. Watching the door & windows of the fort, also time to time her vision shifted to that of the form by the tree. "I hate feeling useless…how can I guard if I am not even there…" She faintly mumbled to herself. Sometimes she wished she didn't know what she did about Jade or even herself. Why couldn't she lead just a normal life? She waited her ears picking us the various sounds from inside, some good but more were not by her guess. She had to fight her instincts to rush inside. Damn her need to follow orders. Hearing a noise off in the distance her head turned to look. Standing at the crest of the Hill was John. Great this was the last thing she needed, she didn't wish to fight him, but since Jade had not emerged yet she didn't have a clear way of knowing if he was free yet or not. Also the problem of her not moving from that spot. So now she had three things to keep track of not knowing the form by the tree was doing the same.

The tall dark form by the tree also picked up on the arrival of John. He could also see the dark aura that radiated from the man. He didn't want to be spotted, but if he had to he would stop him from getting to the outer barrier. The girls had to be given their chance to stop this before it grew even stronger.

This see-saw of views continued for minutes even though it felt more like hours. John started to make a move down the hill when Krys saw the form step into light to block his path. She knew the size & shape... _why would he of been here? Not unless he was part of it? No if that was the case he would of stopped us before we completed the first circles…well tried to anyways._ _If anything he seems to be trying to help us by stopping John._Great even more questions, last thing on her mind. Then suddenly an explosion rocked her from behind Blowing her forward past third & second barrier causing her to land between the first & second.

The breath knocked from her lungs it took a moment before she could stand. Looking she took in the scene around her. First she saw John passed out on the ground….but no sign of Taker did she only imagine he was there? No…she was sure it was him. She then looked back to where the fort was expecting to see Jade a smile of satisfaction, But nothing…nothing except charged ground. "JADE?…JADE?" closes her eyes relaxing_ ~Jade…Jade come on~_  
><em>~I'll be fine…tend to him~<em>  
><em>~Glad you got out~<em>  
><em>~yea…just need rest~<em>  
>Krys then felt the link fade something felt off, but she was worried about John. Walking over she checked him over. He was already beginning to stir. She carefully helped him up till he broke her hold on him &amp; backed up.<p>

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" Yelled John at Krys.  
><em>Ah shit here we go…<em> "What do you mean?"  
>"With me…the fort…you…what happened to me…what happened to it?"<br>"I Don't fully know."  
>"You don't know or you won't tell me."<br>"Um…well….kinda both."  
>"Why won't you tell me?"<br>"You won't believe it."  
>"Try me Krys."<br>"Hmm we may want to go some where else to talk?" She carefully hides the dagger Jade gave her before John notices she has it. She then decides to ask something. "um John can you take your chain off?"  
>He looks at her puzzled then down at the heavy chain. "I…I didn't even realize I still had this on…" He reaches up &amp; slips it off at though it was nothing a faint sigh of relief came from her lips as they walked. Back at his cuz's place she sat John down in a room alone. She began to fill him in on what she could with out exposing too much. Of course as she had the words come from her mouth she knew how crazy it sounded.<p>

Once she was done John looked faintly in shock.  
>"You not kiddin are you?"<br>"Nope"  
>"So you want me to believe Witches are real." Krys nodded her head "And that demons are real?" She nods again. "And that Jade is a witch &amp; some how banished some demons that were hiding in my old fort….and that some how I was possessed which explains why I had been a jerk &amp; not remember any of this?"<br>"Yep that about sums it up."  
>He lowers his head. "I don't know what to think…but until I do…I think it best maybe we continue to spend time apart away from the ring."<br>Krys offered a faint sigh "You now breaking up with me John?"  
>"I don't know…maybe…this is just to weird for me to deal with right now."<br>She nods turning to head out. "I understand…you know how to reach me if you change your mind…if another hasn't already changed mine…Least we still be friends?"  
>"Yeah friends."<br>"Better then nothing…later." Krys leaves the room & walks out of the house with hardly a word to John cuz Mark. He watchers her leave then goes to check on John.

"Man what was that all about."  
>"I don't know…I honestly don't know."<p>

THE END  
><strong>(OK What you all think, Are you getting bored of the "Jade"RoseShadow stories yet? Should I start uploading the next story?)**


End file.
